The GeCe Dare
by l y z e t t e
Summary: It all started with a silly, little dare. CeCe gets challenged by Rocky to make Gunther fall in love with her. Will CeCe accomplish the dare? Pairing:GeCe, duh!   EPIQUEL is posted!
1. Truth or Dare

**Author's note: Before I begin, I beg you! Please take it easy on me. It's my first time to write a Fanfic. =)**

**I do not own Shake It Up but if I did, Gunther and CeCe would be going out. XD I don't own Voldemort either...  
><strong>

11 o'clock. Tick tock, tick tock... The lights were on in Cecilia Amanda Jones' bedroom. Her best friend Rocky is sleeping over at her house and they're supposed to try to stay up all night. CeCe, the energetic one, is still up. Not so hard to stay up after 10 cans of Coke. Rocky, the goody two shoes, doesn't want to drink 10 cans of caffeine is struggling to be awake. She is now lying on the floor, staring at CeCe's lamp.

"So... Rocky...Wanna play Truth or Dare?" asks CeCe with a smug smile in her face. Rocky is surprised how her BFF can be so energetic 11 o'clock in the evening.

'_Well, she did drink 10 cans of Coke...' Rocky thinks._

She grunts. "Am I supposed to take that as a yes? Ok, let's do this!"

Rocky realized that she had no choice. She promised CeCe that they will stay up late and Raquel Alexandra Blue doesn't break promises. CeCe sits on her bed and Rocky sits beside her.

"You can go first, Rocky."

"Fine. CeCe, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I wanna start soft."

'_Hmm.. I know everything about CeCe. What should I ask her?'_

"Who would you rather go out with, Deuce or _Gunther_?" asks Rocky as she copies Gunther's accent when she said his name.

"That's a toughie.. Both are weird. But I think that I'll choose Gunther." Answers CeCe.

"WhyMr. Hello, _Bay-bee_?"

"Rocky, I'd rather go out with _Gunther,_" CeCe stretches out her arms and smiles like the Cheshire cat, imitating Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer's introduction. "than Deuce. Everyone knows that Deuce is all yours, Raquel."

"Shut it, Cecilia."

_R: How the heck does she know? Nah, CeCe's probably just teasing me. She is pretty darn good at that.._

Rocky's thoughts were interrupted by CeCe's voice.

"Truth or Dare, Rocky?"

"Uh, um... I choose dare."

"Good choice, sis, good choice." She answered with an evil smirk on her face.

_R: This is gonna be a llooonnngg night.._

"That was sooo weird and embarrassing!" said the brunette. Rocky wishes that a ninja would just randomly appear and take her away. Far, far away Chicago and _Flynn._

"No it wasn't. Flynn's always like that."

"CeCe, HE TRIED TO KISS ME!"

"Right.. Let's continue. It's my turn. I'm gonna choose Dare. Don't pick anything dull or boring this time."

_Wanna play CeCe Jones? You're goin' down , sister._

"Nothing dull or boring? Ok, make Gunther fall in love with you. You've got one week."

_C: Make Gunther fall in love with me? Is she drunk?_

_R: Let's see how you're gonna handle that , CeCe Jones. That's for making Flynn think that I have a thing for him.._

"But that was much worse than my dare!"

"CeCe Jones chickening out from a dare? That's a scandal!"

"Fine, I'll start tomorrow. Let's sleep now."

The girls looked at the clock. It was 1 o'clock. They turned off the lights and lay down on their beds.

"Goodnight, Rocky."

"Goodnight, CeCe. Don't dream about Gunther now, alright?"

The only sound that was heard from CeCe's bedroom was Rocky's giggle.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

CeCe turned off the alarm and woke up Rocky.

"Rocky, I've just had _the _worst nightmare ever. Wanna know?"

Rocky yawned. "Yeah."

"We played truth or dare and you challenged me to make Gunther Hessenheffer fall in love with me." CeCe buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. "Worst nightmare ever!"

Rocky found herself laughing at her best friend.

"CeCe, it was not a dream. We did play truth or dare and you _will _make Gunther Kashlack Hessenheffer fall in love with you."

CeCe looked at her BFF.

"How the heck do you know his middle name?"

"Don't know..." Rocky looks at the clock. 2 hours until school starts."Come on, CeCe. Let's make you fabulous for Gunther!"

CeCe buried herself in her blankets and pretended to sleep. Rocky starts to tickle her and CeCe laughs so hard that it hurt.

"Come on, CeCe."

"Ah hahahaha! Rockyyyyyyyy, hahaha! Ss-ttop! Oh mmy gg-god! I'm goon-na hahahaha pee i-nn m-my ppantss! Hahaha!"

Rocky stopped tickling her and CeCe gave in.

_R: This is gonna be fun.._

It was 10 minutes left until they had to start walking to school. Rocky helped CeCe with her hair and make-up.

"Voila! May I present you the awesome CeCe Jones!"

CeCe looked at herself in the mirror. Rocky was right. She looked _awesome._

_C: But will Gunther like it? Wait, when did I ever care about what Gunther thinks about me?_

Rocky chose a green silk top with a black glittery vest over. She matched it with a tight jeans skirt and lime green leggings and black heels. Since she knew that CeCe has some high-heel issue, the heels weren't so high.

Rocky put a little mascara and watermelon lipgloss and let CeCe's hair be alone (a request from CeCe).

"CECE! FRY ME SOME BACON, WOULD YA!" screamed Flynn.

"NO! IT'S GONNA BE A ONE-MINUTE BREAKFAST FOR YOU TODAY!" she screamed back.

The girls went to the kitchen and fixed a one-minute breakfast for Flynn. Rocky gave the bag to him.

"Thanks, babe. Wanna hang out later?" said Flynn flirtatiously to Rocky and winked at her.

"It was only a DARE!" yelled Rocky.

CeCe starts laughing.

"Well, I'm not the one who's going to flirt with Gunther Hessenheffer." Stated Rocky and she stopped laughing.

The subject about Gunther caught Flynn's interest.

"That weirdo? Is my sister _in love_?" teased Flynn as he batted his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Shut it Flynn. Come on, Rocky. We gotta go." Said CeCe as she reached for the door handle."WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL NOW, MOM!" she yelled.

"Love you!" answered Mrs. Jones.

"WHATEVER!" yelled Flynn and closed the door.

CeCe and Rocky arrived at school 15 minutes before the school started. They opened their lockers and CeCe starts applying more lipgloss.

"Ah, I see someone is excited. Good thing you put more gloss 'cause here comes Gunther." Said Rocky with an excited voice.

"You're loving this, aren't ya?"

"Every single second of it." Said Rocky as she giggled and let out a high-pitched squeal. CeCe was about to say something _very rude_ but a two very familiar voices came out of nowhere.

"I'm Gunther,"

"And I'm Tinka,"

"And we are, the Hessenheffers!"

_C: Okay, this is it CeCe Jones.. One week. What could possibly go wrong? Time to flirt it up.._

"Well, hello, _Gunther._" Said CeCe as flirtatious as she can and smiled at him.

Gunther blushed and smiled nervously at CeCe. CeCe smiled back. Rocky and Tinka couldn't do anything about the situation. Both of them were watching Gunther and CeCe with shocked faces.

_R: This plan is perfect! I knew it! Gunther has a thing for CeCe!_

_T: Something is wrong. CeCe would never have a 'thing' for my brother. They are enemies. _

_!_

"Well, CeCe. I hh-aave to ggo. Bbye.." stuttered Gunther as he linked arms with his twin sister.

When Gunther and Tinka was gone, Rocky gave CeCe a shocked look.

"Did you see that, CeCe? He blushed! You made Gunther Hessenheffer, your worst enemy, blush!"

"Looks like I'm gonna win this thing easily, _bay-bee._"

_Gunther's P.O.V.:_

"Well, CeCe. I hh-aave to ggo. Bbye.." I stuttered as I linked arms with Tinka.

_Did that just happen for real? I can't believe I'm thinking this but she looked __**hot**__..._

"You were thinking about CeCe, weren't you?" asked Tinka.

"Uh, yes."

"It looks like my brother has a little crush on CeCe." _Great, now she's going to tell Mama and Papa.._ "But you have to be careful. What if CeCe is only doing this because it's a bet or a challenge or a dare? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tinka, I understand that you are worried but CeCe is nice. She'll never do that."

_I think..._

_End of Gunther's P.O.V. _

It was lunchtime and everyone was in the cafeteria. Everyone brought their own lunches. No one wants to taste the blob they serve. Rocky and CeCe opened their lunch bags with a disappointed face.

"Switch." They said in unison as they swapped lunch bags.

"CeCe, wanna watch the horror film in the cinema today?" asks Rocky with her mouth full of salami and cheese.

"I don't know. I have to baby-sit Flynn after school."

"It's in 3D..." stated Rocky, trying to make CeCe agree.

"Count me in! But Deuce and Ty are going to the arcade today. No one else can baby-sit Flynn."

"Maybe you can ask Gunther and Tinka."

"Maybe I can ask them. MAYBE! Rocky, I have to go and get my phone. It's in my locker." CeCe said as she went out of the noisy cafeteria and found her way to her locker.

She opened it and took her phone and applied some watermelon lipgloss. Then, she heard footsteps. Someone opened their locker and CeCe took a peek of who it was.

_C: So cliché... _

It was the male half of the Hessenheffer twins. He opened his locker and looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his own face.

"Well, hello _bay-bee_. You lookin' hot today, _bay-bee._" He said as he continued admiring himself.

_C: Okay... Looks like he's fallen in love with himself. How can I accomplish my dare now?_

She sneaked up behind Gunther which was not so hard because he was hypnotized by his own reflection. Then, CeCe makes the move. She pushes Gunther against the lockers and leans so close to him that their lips were only 5 centimetres from each other.

She felt her cheeks getting hot. She has never been this close to Gunther before. Literally... But CeCe Jones doesn't chicken out from a dare.

"You're lookin' cute today, Gunther."She said as she leaned closer. 2 centimetres...

Gunther could practically smell her lipgloss.

_G: Mmm..Watermelon... _

She knew that Gunther was now attracted and it was only day 1! She did a little victory dance inside her head.

Gunther leaned in to kiss her but CeCe wanted to tease him more. She put a finger to his lips and pushed his face away. Only a little bit. Then, she started to kiss his neck. Slowly and tender. She knew Gunther's teenage boy hormones wouldn't resist this.

_G: Curse you, teenage boy hormones!_

_C: Thank you, teenage boy hormones!_

She kissed his neck harder this time, almost sucking it. While 'making out' with Gunther's neck, she could smell his perfume.

_C: His perfume. Mmm..._

She couldn't help it. She moaned making her kiss him fiercely, making Gunther moan. She kissed her way up to his cheek and ended it with a light peck on the cheeks.

An awkward silence fell between the two of them. Gunther was still red on the cheeks.

_G: That was... Wow... Unbelievable._

"Well, I gotta go. I have to find someone who can baby-sit my brother after school."

CeCe started heading backs to the cafeteria when Gunther held her arm which made her turn around and face him again.

"I can baby-sit your little brother after school, CeCe."

"Sure, if you want to. Rocky and I will be home at 5." She smiled and pecked him on the cheeks for the last time this lunch break and headed back to Rocky who was now talking to Deuce.

Rocky gave Deuce her best smile. Deuce blushed.

"Okay Rocky, I'll pick you up at 7 this Saturday."

"Okay.." answered Rocky. Inside, she was so excited but on the outside, she was _nervous_ and excited.

Deuce left the table and CeCe and Rocky stared at each other with knowing looks. Something happened to both of them.

"What happened? Tell me the deets!" They said in unison.

"Deuce asked me I could go to the movies this Saturday!"

They squealed excitedly.

"So, CeCe. What took you so long? Did you meet _You-Know-Who_ in the corridor?"

"Voldemort?"

"Oh, you know who I mean!"

CeCe told about kissing Gunther which made Rocky giggle. But she skipped the part when she smelled his perfume. Rocky looked like she was about to burst of excitement.

"You are starting _to like him_!" said Rocky with a sing-song voice.

"No way! But I made him baby-sit Flynn after school."

"You work fast, girl!" she said proudly as they high-fived each other.

Flynn Jones was home, all alone. Unfortunately, his peace would be ruined when his sister comes home from school. Which would be any minute now.

He was definitely right. CeCe opened the door and Rocky followed her.

"Hey, Flynn. Rocky's here."

"When is she _not_ here?" He opened the fridge and took out some apple juice.

Forgetting that Flynn was in the same room, the girls continued their little argument before they entered the Jones' apartment.

"You _are sooo_ falling for Gunther Hessenheffer, CeCe!"

"No, I'm not!"

"But you think he's hot, right?"

"NO WAY! Maybe a _little _bit..." admitted CeCe.

"Oolala. CeCe and Gunther, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"How about Rocky and Deuce, sitting in a tree, K-I-"

Rocky hit CeCe with her purse making CeCe stop teasing her.

Little did they know that CeCe's little brother was listening. Eavesdropping wouldn't be the right word, since they pretty much knew that he was in the same room.

"Anyway, Rocky and I are going to the cinema. So you'll stay here and a friend of mine will baby-sit you until I come home."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. As long as your friend fries me some bacon unlike some other people.." he said looking at CeCe.

"Come on CeCe. We have to go now so we have time to buy snacks."

The BFF's closed the door after them, leaving Flynn alone.

"FINALLY!"

_15 minutes later..._

When he was watching some cartoons, he heard a knock on a door. Knowing his redhead for a sister wouldn't be home at 5; he took his baseball bat in his hands (just to be sure) and opened the door.

He saw a guy in about CeCe's age wearing sparkly clothes.

_F: For a guy, that dude sure wears lots of glitter.._

"Who the heck are you?" asks Flynn, raising his baseball bat higher.

"I'm Gunther and your sister asked me to baby-sit you."

"Oh yeah, you're the guy who CeCe and Rocky was babbling about before they left for the movies."

"What did they say?" he asked as he entered the Jones' apartment.

"I'd tell if you fried me some bacon..."

"I wonder what's going on at home.." CeCe asked.

"Well, he better not be telling Gunther about what _we said-_" Rocky thinks back.

Flynn was in the same room when they were talking about Gunther!

"CECE! Flynn heard us!" she yelled.

"SSSSSSHHHH!" Everyone shushed them.

"Ssshhh, yourselves!" defended CeCe. "Wait, what do you mean, heard us?" she whispered to Rocky.

"Remember? You admitted that Gunther was a 'little' hot?"

"OH MY GOD!" CeCe yelled.

"Sssshhh!"

"Ok, CeCe don't kill me! Please, I'm too young to die!"

"What do you mean, it's awesome! Then, it'll be easier for me to make Gunther fall!"

"You _really_ want to make Gunther fall in love with you, don't cha?

"So, CeCe thinks I'm hot?" Gunther asks while taking a bite of his bacon.

Gunther and Flynn sat on the couch with a plate of bacon while watching a replay of Shake It Up Chicago. Gunther looked at the energetic redhead dance. He couldn't help but blush.

_G: Did CeCe really say that?_

Flynn stuffed a whole bacon in his mouth.

"Only a little bit. Don't get your hopes up, mister." He stuffed another bacon in his mouth. "And remember, if you break her heart, then I'll break you..."

"Oki-doki.."

"Flynn, can you ask your sister if-"

"FLYNN, I'M HOME!" CeCe yelled as entered the living room.

"She wants to hang out tomorrow..." he said the last part as a whisper. He didn't expect Flynn to hear that.

"I KNOW, I CAN SEE YOU!"

"Did you eat something while I was gone, Flynn?"

"Yeah, Gunther fried me some _bacon_."

"Thanks for baby-sitting Flynn, Gunther. I really appreciate it." CeCe smiled.

"CeCe, Gunther wants me to ask you if you wanna hang out with him tomorrow." He smirked. He knew that Gunther wanted him to ask CeCe when he was gone, but he wanted some entertainment.

Gunther could hear Rocky giggling. He face-palmed himself.

_G: Why, that little- _

Gunther saw CeCe and Rocky looking at him.

_G: Awkward..._

"Um, yeah. I was jjuust won-ddering iff. What the heck! CeCe, can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

"Sure."

They went out in the corridor and closed the door behind them.

"Um.. Like Flynn said: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school."

"Sure. I'd love to." She said, giving him her best smile.

"Bye, CeCe." He returned the smile.

"Bye."

"CeCe, no offense, but I hate your brother's guts." Gunther stated, thinking about Flynn's 'mistake'.

"Welcome to my world."

**So, what do you guys think?  
>Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?<br>You know what to do! Buh-bye bay-beez! /l y z e t t e**

**|  
>V<strong>


	2. Detention Date

**Author's note: Gosh! I was so happy over your sweet little reviews! I got lots of 'O-M-G's XD. I didn't expect my very first fanfiction to start that well. I'm only twelve, you see. ;) THANK YOU! :D **

**P.S. When I'm writing down Tinka's thoughts I will be writing **_**Ti **_**and if it's Ty's, I'll write **_**Ty,**_** ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up (unfortunately). **

***The GeCe Dare***

Gunther headed back home after baby-sitting Flynn and found Tinka watching a horror movie. She was eating popcorn with wieners.

"Tinka, I'm home."

Tinka turns around and looks at him.

"Where have you been?"

"I baby-sitted CeCe's little brother. CeCe and I are going to hang out after school tomorrow." He said with a goofy grin in his face.

"Ok, but remember what I told you."

Gunther sits down beside his twin. Tinka offers him some popcorn. Tinka caught a scent from Gunther's neck.

"Why does your neck smell like watermelon lipgloss?"

***The GeCe Dare***

CeCe Jones woke up with a smile on her face. It was Day 2. She has never been this excited before. The excited redhead reached for her phone. She texted Rocky.

_To: RockStar  
>From: oOCeCeOo<em>

_Rise and shine! Another day to make Gunther mine! XD_

A few seconds later, her phone vibrated against her mattress.

_To: oOCeCeOo  
>From: RockStar<em>

_Who r u and what have u done to my non-rhyming BFF? O_o;_

CeCe giggles and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. She put on a red, glittery top and purple jeans. Then, she put on a white cardigan and colourful sneakers. She put her hair up in a bun and applied some lipgloss.

She went to the kitchen and made some pancakes. After that, she fried some bacon. Flynn, who just went out of his bedroom, caught the smell of newly fried bacon.

"If this is the effect that Gunther does to you, then he's my hero!" he says as he sits on his place.

CeCe gives him a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries on top and of course, six pieces of bacon on the side. CeCe was eating some pancakes and strawberries as well when Rocky opened the window and went in the apartment.

Rocky caught the scent of pancakes and bacon.

"Mmm! Pancakes and bacon! Seriously CeCe, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Can't a girl prepare a nice breakfast for her adorable little brother?" CeCe answers as she gives Flynn a hug. Flynn smiles.

"Enjoy this moment while it lasts, Flynn. 'Cause it ain't gonna last that long. She's only doing this because she's got a date with Gunther!"

"It's not because of Gunther! I'm just in a very good mood today.." CeCe dragged Rocky out of the apartment, leaving Flynn alone in the kitchen.

"More bacon for me!"

***The GeCe Dare***

Gunther walked to school all alone. His sister has a fever. Tinka tried to pretend that she wasn't sick at all, because she wanted to make sure her brother wouldn't do anything stupid.

_Ti: Too late. He'll be hanging out with CeCe after school._

Gunther went inside the building and found CeCe talking to Rocky. He sneaked up behind them.

"Hello, _bay-beez!_" He said, making the BFF's scream. They were apparently talking about something _really_ private.

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure, Gunther." She smiled. She gave her number to Gunther and vice versa.

"See you later, alligator!" Gunther said as he gave her a peck on the cheeks. CeCe's cheeks turned scarlet.

"In a while, crocodile!" she answers as she giggles. She turns around and sees Rocky smirking at her.

_R: My plan is flawless! Gunther is falling hard for CeCe and it's just Day 2! And I see that my BFF is falling harder.._

_C: This dare is easy as heck! It's only friggin' Day 2!_

The girls do a victory dance inside their heads.

"I know, Rocky. I know. It looks like I'm falling for Gunther but I'm not. It's called acting, sweetie."

"CeCe, I've known you for like- forever. You are not a good actress. I know you're not acting!"

"Maybe I have been taking secret acting classes." Rocky raises one eyebrow and looks at her.

"Ok, I haven't."

"Just admit it, Cecilia Amanda Jones! You _like-like _him!"

CeCe noticed that the brunette was serious, since she said her _whole_ name. But she was not giving in. At least not this time.

"No, Raquel Alexandra Blue. I don't _like-like _him."

"Of course you don't _like-_like him. You _loovee _him! Admit it!"

_!_

_C: Whew! Saved by the bell!_

***The GeCe Dare***

Gunther couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was babbling about. He couldn't stop thinking about CeCe. He looked at the other side of the classroom. CeCe was sitting next to Rocky. He texted her.

_To: CeCe 3  
>From: Gunther =)<em>

_Hey! =)_

It vibrated in CeCe's pocket. She looked at her phone. It says '_1 new message from Gunther =)'._ She texted him back.

_To: Gunther =)  
>From: oOCeCeOo<em>

_Whatcha doin'?_

_Rrriinngg!_

Gunther forgot to set his phone to vibrate. His face paled as everyone turned around to look at him. The teacher went to the back of the classroom and asked Gunther to give the phone to her.

The teacher looked at the screen.

_1 new message from CeCe 3_

"Well. It looks like that it's not only Mr. Hessenheffer who will get an hour detention today. Ms. Jones, you will join Gunther in detention after school."

***The GeCe Dare***

It has gone 30 minutes. Gunther and CeCe were the only ones who got detention today. They were sitting beside each other. The teacher was sitting on a chair, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well, we were going to hang out after school." CeCe smiled sheepishly.

"You're right. I'm so sorry that I fixed detention for both of us."

"Ssshh!" The teacher shushed them.

"It's ok. I always have a plan to get away from here. Just play along, ok?"

CeCe opened her bag and took up a small bag of red liquid. CeCe knew that her teacher couldn't stand blood. She gave it to Gunther.

"Squish it with your nose."

"Do it yourself!" He said, handing back the small bag.

"I'm a dancer! Not an actress!"

"Fine!"

He squished it with his nose and the result was a nose bleed.

"Ahhh! My nose is bleeding!"

The teacher got up and looked at Gunther's nose. She looked at the blood. She looks disgusted.

"Ms. Jones? Can escort Mr. Hessenheffer home? You two can go home."

They went out of the classroom and high-fived each other. CeCe takes a tissue from her bag and wipes away the fake blood. After that, she did something that surprised the both of them.

She kissed Gunther on the lips.

It was only a peck on the lips but it still made Gunther red as a tomato.

"So... Wanna eat some ice-cream?" asks CeCe as Gunther nods. He was still surprised. _Positively _surprised.

CeCe grabs his arm and drags him out of the school. Little did they know that they were both thinking about the kiss and how they enjoyed it. CeCe asked herself a question.

_C: Why did I friggin' kiss him?_

_G: I admit it. I have fallen for CeCe Jones!_

***The GeCe Dare***

Tinka watched as CeCe and Gunther eat ice-cream. Gunther said something that made CeCe giggle. CeCe got some strawberry ice-cream on her cheek and Gunther wiped it away with a tissue. Even if Tinka was hiding behind a bush 10 metres away from them, she could see that CeCe was blushing like crazy.

Tinka felt dizzy. She had a fever, but her brother's feelings comes first. But it was enough spying for a day. She walked home. She passed by Deuce, Ty and Rocky. Tinka heard them mention Gunther and CeCe.

Her spying instincts took over. She sat down on a table and pretended to read a magazine. None of them saw her.

"Why the heck did I see Gunther and CeCe eating ice-cream together a few minutes ago?" Ty asked.

"Oh my gosh! Are they dating? Why didn't you tell us, Rocky?" exclaimed Deuce.

"It's only a dare! I dared CeCe to make Gunther fall in love with her. She got one week!"

And by hearing that, Tinka ran home.

***The GeCe Dare***

"It's only a dare! I dared CeCe to make Gunther fall in love with her. She got one week!" Rocky explained. "But I feel pretty guilty. If Gunther finds out about this, then his heart will be crushed."

"Gunther like-likes CeCe? For real?" asks Ty.

"Yes. It's the only way to pair them up. Don't you guys think that they're perfect for each other?"

None of the boys answered the question...

***The GeCe Dare***

Gunther escorted CeCe home and both of them were standing outside the Jones' apartment door.

An awkward silence fell between them. Then, Gunther makes the move. He kissed CeCe on the lips. Like, _really_ kissed her. The kiss lasted for 6 seconds and both of them blushed.

_Rrriinngg!_

It was Gunther's phone. He got a message from Tinka.

_To: Gunther =)  
>From: *TiNkA*<em>

_CeCe got challenged by Rocky to make you fall in love with her.._

CeCe didn't know what Tinka texted Gunther about but she looked at his face expression. His expression changed from happy to angry. He didn't look like the Gunther CeCe hanged out with a few minutes ago. He didn't look like the guy who stole her first kiss a few seconds ago.

He looked coldly at CeCe and just walked away.

_C: What the heck happened?_

***The GeCe Dare***

**Sorry for writing a short chapter! **

**Thanks for putting my Fanfic in your faves!**

**- Man-Suz-She**

**- AnimeRoxx**

**- iheartligers**

**You know what to do! Buh-bye, bay-beez! /l y z e t t e**

**|  
>V<strong>


	3. Cliffy

**Author's notes: Yea, I feel so sad about Gunther and CeCe now. But before I start with this chapter I have a message for Man-Suz-She:**

**You really love break-downs do you? **

**Man-Suz-She, I'm telling you, it'll be more than a break down... *evil smirk***

***The GeCe Dare***

Gunther walked home slowly. He became more and more depressed as the minutes went by. He actually thought that CeCe's feelings were exactly like his.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm a dancer! Not an actress!" CeCe says._

"_Fine!"_

_End of flashback_

_G: CeCe, you are one heck of an actress._

He thought of their kiss before he got the text. It was his very first kiss. CeCe tasted like strawberries, just because they ate strawberry ice-cream.

Gunther entered the Hessenheffer's apartment. He noticed that Tinka felt much better now but she still had to be absent from school one more day. She sat on the couch. Gunther noticed her face expression. She looked sad.

"_I tried to stop them.."_ she mouthed. Gunther didn't understand what she said.

Then, he looked at his parents. His mama and papa were sitting beside each other with serious looks on their faces. Gunther has now noticed that the decorations and some of the furniture were gone and there were boxes in big piles.

"Mama, papa, what's with the boxes?" He asked feeling more worried by the second.

"Son, we're moving back to the old country."

Gunther, who is broken-hearted and couldn't think about anything else but CeCe, just nodded and went inside his bedroom. Tinka could hear his sobs from the other side of the door.

"Tinka, can you tell him that we're moving in 5 days? He might want to say goodbye to his friends." Tinka didn't even bother to listen to her parents.

Hearing her brother cry tears her heart out. She decides to spy more. Ignoring her condition, she went out in the pouring rain and ran towards the Jones' apartment, thinking about her twin brother.

***The GeCe Dare***

"More..." CeCe said groggily as Flynn handed her one more can of Coke.

She drank all the contents from the can and threw it on the floor with the other 17 cans of Coke. She was crying her eyes out.

Flynn, who couldn't bear to watch his sister cry, gave her a hug. CeCe hugged his little brother back.

"CeCe, what happened?"

"Gunther knows about the dare. He texted me."

CeCe showed Flynn the text.

_To: CeCe  
>From: Gunther =(<em>

_I h8 u! I thought u were different! Apparently, ur not.  
>good luck with trying to accomplish the dare now..<em>

"I'm gonna kill him!" He said protectively, making CeCe chuckle.

Someone knocked at the door. Flynn opened the door and saw Rocky. Rocky saw her best friend on the floor surrounded by Coke cans.

"Gunther found out, didn't he?" mentioning Gunther's name was a mistake. A _huge_ mistake.

It only made CeCe cry more.

"Sis, if you're going to cry so much why don't you just cry over the plants?"

_Thwack!_

Flynn got hit by a pillow. Flynn realized that his sister is really sad right now.

Rocky was about to say something when CeCe just stormed off the living room, leaving Rocky and Flynn alone. Rocky looks at the Coke cans on the floor.

"18 cans, a new record.."

***The GeCe Dare***

CeCe took out her guitar and her notebook. It was only Rocky, Flynn and her mom who knew about her guitar. She didn't want anyone else to know. She wrote down some words in her notebook. When she was finished, she started to sing.

_Right now, my life is so messed up,  
>when I tried to get to the top<br>of the mountain._

_You started off as my worst enemy.  
>Right now, things are how they shouldn't be. Oh oh.<em>

_Right now, I'm stuck in this moment.  
>Right now, I don't know how to solve this.<br>All I can think about right now is you.  
>Right now... Right now...<em>

CeCe stopped playing the guitar and threw the notebook out of the window.

"To hell with love!" she screams out and lies down in her bed.

***The GeCe Dare***

_Thwack!_

A notebook hit Tinka's head. The notebook that hit her was pretty thick. It was covered in pink glitter. She read the first page.

_Property of CeCe Jones_

_Keep your dirty hands off my song book!_

"_To hell with love!" _She heard CeCe shout.

Tinka didn't know that CeCe owns a song-book. She didn't even know that CeCe could sing.

She ringed the doorbell to the Jones' apartment. A few seconds later, Rocky opened the door.

"Tinka? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to CeCe. You see, she threw out this book," Tinka showed Rocky the book. ", and it hit me on the head. I also want to talk to her about Gunther." She explained.

"Look, I don't think that CeCe wants to talk with anyone right now," Rocky said and tried to close the door in front of Tinka but failed.

"_Gunther and I are moving back to the old country!_" Tinka yelled. Rocky looked at her, shocked.

"What? Why? When?"

"We're moving back in 5 days. Rocky, we haven't been exactly the best of friends- not even friends- but I really care about my brother. I know that he has fallen for her."

Rocky welcomed Tinka inside the apartment and Flynn was just watching TV.

"Tinka, I think that _you_ should talk to CeCe about this. And give her note book back." Rocky said pointing the direction to CeCe's bed room.

Tinka saw that the door was open and she just went inside. CeCe looked surprised to see Tinka. Tinka showed her the notebook.

"Oh. You found it?"

"It landed on my head."

"Sorry."

"It's ok," Tinka sat on her bed beside CeCe and gave her back the notebook.

"Can I read some of your songs?" Tinka asked. CeCe nodded and opened the book for her.

Tinka went to her latest song, the one CeCe sang before she threw out the notebook out of the window.

"CeCe, your songs are great! If this dancing doesn't work out for you, you have a Plan B!" she said trying to make CeCe feel better.

"Thanks, but your brother hates me now. Tinka, this whole thing started off as a dare. It started off as something that I wouldn't want to do. Ok, I don't care if I sound like those _shitty _cliché girls in movies right now but, I fell in love with Gunther. I love him."

"Well, I don't mind if you sounded like a '_shitty _cliché girl' a few seconds ago," Tinka answered with a smile. ", but you should confess your feelings to Gunther, not to me."

"I don't know, if I do it tomorrow he'll think that I'm still trying to win the dare. I know! I'll tell him after the dare!" she said.

"CeCe, we're moving back to the old country on Day 7..."

"What? No! No way! It can't be true!" CeCe said while trying to force back her tears.

"Sorry, but it's all set."

***The Gece Dare***

Wanna  
>x<p>

x

x

x

x

Know

X

X

X

X

X

What

X

X

X

X

X

X

Comes

X

X

X

X

X

X

Next? Scroll down and you'll see...

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

x

_RIGHT AFTER YOU REVIEWED!_

***The GeCe Dare***

**I feel so mean, leaving a cliff-hanger... XD  
>Until next time, bay-beez!  l y z e t t e**

**|  
>V<strong>


	4. Don't Have Time For Love

**Author's note: I was only away for a day and I got 41 reviews! Wow! It's actually more than I expected. I admit that I pretty much enjoyed challenging you guys about the reviews.. Maybe I'll continue with it... Mwahahaha! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Message to AnimeRoxx:**

**Thanks! Everyone seems to like the thought of me being an author in the future. My mom, my teacher, my friends. But I'd like to be a fashion designer (it says on my profile) :D. So if shirts with my fashion brand isn't in stores, I bet my books will be!**

**I don't own Shake It Up and neither do you... *cries in a corner***

***The GeCe Dare***

CeCe couldn't force back the tears. She started to cry and Tinka had no clue of what she should do. So she hugs CeCe and pats her back.

"CeCe, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see." Tinka said, trying to make CeCe feel better.

But she couldn't. CeCe has fallen for her twin brother and he probably hates her now. Tinka realized that it was her who messed up this whole thing. Even if she just didn't care to send Gunther that message, they would still be moving in five days.

Tinka has never really liked CeCe. She doesn't know what goes on her nerves about CeCe. Is it her fiery, red hair that always looked fabulous? Or is it her awesome dance moves that lead her all the way to Shake It Up Chicago? While trying to make CeCe feel better she realized something.

She thinks of CeCe as a threat.

Tinka Hessenheffer loves her twin brother with all her heart and stops at nothing to make him happy. All these years, it has always been only the two of them in their own little (and sparkly) world. She has now realized that she was afraid that Gunther would forget all about his sister when CeCe takes him away.

It's funny how love can make people realize their feelings, both good and bad.

Tinka got interrupted with her thoughts by CeCe, who has just stopped crying.

"Tinka, I know we haven't been friends and it's like this that I actually love your brother and he kind of hates me right now. So I was wondering if you can think out a plan of how I would clear things up with Gunther. Please, I'll do anything for you."

Tinka was about to decline the offer when she realized that she actually needed some help with a certain thought...

"I accept your offer and after that can you try to 'hook me up' with Ty?" Tinka felt her cheeks getting hot.

CeCe smirks and has this knowing smile in her face.

"Thanks, Tinka. You're actually a great friend."

"Aww... Thanks! Well, I gotta go now. My parents are waiting and," Tinka was about to mention Gunther when she saw the sad look in CeCe's eyes. ", my brother must be worried. Keep up the good work with the song-writing!"

Tinka left the room and CeCe changed to her pyjamas. She wrote songs until she fell asleep beside her guitar.

***The GeCe Dare***

CeCe woke up by someone closing her bedroom window. She looked around the room and saw that no one was there. She looked at her desk. There was a rose bouquet. She noticed that the roses were wrapped with a gold and glittery ribbon and there was also a note. She picked it up and read it.

_To my Cecilia,_

_G.H._

_C: G.H... Gunther..._

CeCe was suddenly in a good mood. She got up, showered and got dressed. She put on a yellow sundress and gold sandals. She put up her hair in a pony tail.

Flynn, who was expecting a grumpy and depressed sister this morning, became surprised with seeing a cheerful sister. It looked like nothing bad happened yesterday.

She even made waffles for breakfast. She hummed to one of the songs she wrote last night while frying sausages. But she was singing the lyrics in her head.

_Another sunny day,  
>my worries are far, far away.<br>Enjoying my life as if it was my last,  
>thinking everyday is a blast.<em>

_As if nothing happened..  
>Just trying to keep those thoughts away,<br>with focusing on other stuff.  
>I really don't have time for love...<em>

_It's just a stupid distraction,  
>but I can't help my actions.<br>Sometimes I just wanna run away,  
>from myself.<em>

_I really don't have time for love..._

***The GeCe Dare***

CeCe went to the beach alone today. She was lying down on her beach towel under an umbrella. Then she heard familiar foreign accents. An accent she found very adorable, but before she thought it sounded weird and annoying.

She saw Gunther and Tinka walking towards the beach. But instead of seeing two sparkly and cheerful twins, she saw a sad Tinka and a depressed Gunther.

_C: Is he still angry at me for that dare? It's possible.. Then, why would he give me the roses? Or maybe he doesn't know that I got the flowers yet... I have to thank him for those.._

She put on sunglasses and hoped that they wouldn't recognize her, or at least Tinka wouldn't. But Tinka knows only one red head here in Chicago.

"Hey, CeCe!" Tinka waved in CeCe's direction.

Gunther looked like he wanted to run away from CeCe but Tinka dragged him with her.

Tinka sat beside CeCe and Gunther sat beside Tinka. In other words, she sat in the middle. She was _literally_ in the middle of an awkward situation.

None of them talked for fifteen minutes. They just sat and stared at the sea. Then, Tinka broke the silence.

"_Ahem."_

CeCe and Gunther looked at Tinka. They accidentally stared at each other for two seconds. Blue met brown. Then, they broke the eye contact and decided to ignore each other.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?" Tinka smiled sheepishly. None of them answered the question. But the question was just an attempt to break the silence. It didn't go so well.

_Ti: Geez, tough crowd..._

"Well, I'm thirsty. I'll buy myself a soda," she said. ", do you guys want anything?"

"I guess I want some orange juice." CeCe said, recognizing that she was craving for orange juice.

"Sure, I'll have some soda." Gunther mumbled.

When Tinka went to the cafe nearby, CeCe decided to make the move.

"Um, thanks for the flowers. And I'm really, _really_ sorry for that stupid dare! And I also realized that I have fall-" CeCe stopped talking when Gunther suddenly looked at her coldly.

"I haven't given you flowers. Why would I give flowers to someone like _you_?" And by that, he left, leaving CeCe alone.

_C: It wasn't Gunther? Then, who would it- Oh, I know.. TINKA!_

When, Tinka came back, she was surprised that Gunther was gone. She saw CeCe looking at her angrily.

"It was you who sent the roses and made me thought that it was Gunther, didn't you?"

"Uh, yes. I thought that it would work out and you two can live happily ever after!" she said as she started to run when CeCe started chasing her.

***The GeCe Dare***

CeCe felt like killing herself. She hasn't started with an essay that she had to be done with on Monday, Gunther still hates her and Rocky is in New York with her family and she won't be back until Tuesday. The day before Gunther will move back.

She lied down in her bed and cried.

_C: Gunther's moving in four days and he still hates me. I understand Tinka about the flowers. She wanted to see her brother happy. But she could have told her brother about it and this day would have ended differently. _

_He hates me. He hates that this whole thing was a dare.. Probably he'll continue with the rest of his life hating me. I'm a horrible person._

_Seriously, who would love someone like me?_

***The GeCe Dare***

Gunther ran. He ran towards the park. He wanted to be alone and it means, no Tinka sitting beside him nagging that they should go and buy new betwinklers.

_G: It was probably Tinka who made CeCe think that it was me who sent those flowers she was talking about._

_I have to admit that I have fallen in love with CeCe but it doesn't matter now. I know she doesn't feel the same way and she would only date me if someone paid her millions of bucks or if I was the only guy left on earth._

_Plus, we're moving back to the old country. _

_Who am I kidding? Who would love someone like me?_

***The GeCe Dare***

CeCe started to think of a plan. And we all know how much she hates thinking. But she was doing this for him. For Gunther Hessenheffer.

Cecilia Amanda Jones is not the type of girl to like this romantic cliché stuff. But she is so desperate to make him forgive her that she ignored that fact.

_C: It better be worth it.._

***The GeCe Dare***

**Yep, I think I have to stop there this time.  
>The song CeCe sung is called Don't Have Time For Love.<br>In the previous chapter, the song is called Right Now.**

**I also have a one-shot called MiSuNdErStAnDiNg. GeCe, of course!  
>The challenge: I don't know... 52 reviews?<strong>

**Until the 52th, bay-beez!  
> l y z e t t e**

**|  
>V<strong>


	5. CeCe The Cliche

**Author's note****: I woke up this morning and checked how many reviews I got and all I can say was "Shit.. Those guys won't give me a break!" XD Seriously, It was only one day!  
>To those who read my one-shot MiSuNdErStAnDiNg, thanks for reviewing and bearing with my sick mind..<strong>

**A question for all of you: Do you guys think I should make an epilogue? **

***The GeCe Dare***

_From the previous chapter:_

_CeCe started to think of a plan. And we all know how much she hates thinking. But she was doing this for him. For Gunther Hessenheffer._

_Cecilia Amanda Jones is not the type of girl to like this romantic cliché stuff. But she is so desperate to make him forgive her that she ignored that fact._

_C: It better be worth it.._

Day 4

CeCe spent the whole Sunday baking. She tried and tried but couldn't get the recipe right. She either forgot the eggs or the flour. She continued anyway.

Flynn entered the kitchen and saw his sister covered in flour.

"Whoa... What the _hell _happened in here? Are you trying to bake again?"

"Mind your _damn _language, Flynn!" she answered in frustration. The cake was stuck in the ceiling.

"You too, miss." Flynn said as he went out to the park.

Flynn slammed the door behind him, causing the cake to fall on CeCe's head.

***The GeCe Dare***

Day 5

This is it.. This is the day when Cecilia Amanda Jones gets all cliché-y to her love, Gunther. (Did you guys notice how cliché-y that sounded?)

She put on her usual outfit. An orange shirt and blue jeans. Then, she put on a brown vest and a matching fedora and black ballet flats.

She went to school and applied some of the watermelon lipgloss. When she saw Gunther and Tinka arrive, she hid behind her locker and hoped that they wouldn't see her.

She saw when Gunther opened his locker and noticed the plate of cookies she baked for him. She wrote in the cookies with blue frosting: I'm sorry

Tinka stood beside him with a knowing smile on her face.

"Isn't that sweet of her?"

She saw a smile that escaped his lips and got surprised when the smile suddenly disappeared and threw the cookies in the trash.

"Gunther! She has probably spent hours on those!" Tinka said.

_C: Yeah! 17 HOURS!_

Gunther started to take the books he needed for the class when he noticed a sunflower tied to a card.

CeCe smiled triumphantly for herself when he picked up the flower and read the card.

_Dear Gunther,_

_You are probably getting the books for your first lesson right before you found this card. You may have thrown the cookies I made already. Not to make you feel bad or anything, but I spent 17 hours on those. I've heard you say that sunflower was your favourite. This is my way of saying_ "_I was a total jerk. I'd understand if you'll never talk to me again." I mean, you'll not talk to me these upcoming 3 days until you'll move back to the old country._

_I'm pretty good at admitting stuff through letters, I should do this more often. Haha, not!_

_CeCe_

_P.S. This whole cliché thing will __never__happen again.. _

CeCe saw Gunther chuckle for himself and didn't notice Tinka reading behind him.

CeCe wanted to remain unseen when Deuce came out of nowhere and scared her, causing CeCe to trip on her own feet and fall. Gunther snapped back to reality and found CeCe lying on the floor.

"Wazzup, CeCe! Why are you hiding?"

CeCe was now planning his funeral in her head when she stood up and hit him on the back of his head.

"You ding-bat!" CeCe exclaimed.

Gunther suddenly pulled her into a kiss. What happened? CeCe should be happy but all she could think was:

_C: WHAT THE HELL?_

***The GeCe Dare***

**Yep, I have to stop there. This is starting to get weirder and weirder (like me).  
>It's funny how a silly dare makes everything so weird..<br>I decided that I'll make this story longer than I planned, just to get myself occupied the rest of this summer..  
>B.T.W.: I'll be in the Canary Islands for 2 weeks in August 5 so you guys have to expect short chapters.<br>Now, I'm trying to compensate it with long chapters (except for this one).**

**Challenge: 68?  
>Until the 68<strong>**th****, bay-beez!  
> l y z e t t e**

**|  
>V<strong>


	6. Last Chapter

**Author's note: I'M BACK, EVERYONE! I had a wonderful time in the Canary Islands or as I say, Gran Canaria. Although I couldn't update any chapters. I'm so sorry but I could only use internet at the reception and you can't get any personal life there. And I had to pay 1 euro for 10 minutes. Who gets something done in ten minutes when you're a fanfiction author?**

**Anyway, here is the last chapter and I have to reveal that I have completed the epiquel for The GeCe Dare. I think you're wondering right now what the chiz is a epiquel. I couldn't exactly decide if I should make an epilogue or a sequel so I mashed those two suckers together, and tada! I got an epiquel.**

**I'm giving you one hint about what the epiquel is about: GeCe and WAR!**

**It's totally crazy and weird. And those who have said that they'll submit a fanfic for my contest, do it today! But I'm extending the date to ****August 19****th**** then. **

**If you wanna know how my vacation was check out my upcoming fanfic. But I'm writing it in GeCe style. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter before the epiquel!**

**(And from the previous chapter, I said that I cut my hair really short. It's not true. I had a wig, which fit me perfectly though...)**

**-The Last Chapter-**

CeCe ended the kiss and Gunther looked disappointed that she did. CeCe smiled at him.

"It's weird how things work out. For 3 minutes ago you were mad at me. Did you know that I spent 17 hours on those cookies?" CeCe put on an angry face and Gunther looked guilty. Then, her angry face disappeared and kissed him again.

Rocky suddenly entered the school and saw that everyone was watching something. She pushed her way in and saw that she thought was completely impossible. Cecilia Amanda Jones is kissing Gunther Kashlack Hessenheffer. No, scratch that. Cecilia Amanda Jones is _making out_ with Gunther Kashlack Hessenheffer.

Rocky interrupted their make-out session.

"Hey guys! I see that you guys made out- I mean made up!" Rocky chuckled and hoped that they didn't notice her mistake.

Gunther put an arm around CeCe's waist protectively and CeCe leaned on his shoulder. Then, realization hit them hard like Sam slapped Freddie with a bag of powdered nuts in an iCarly episode. (**Author's note: Haha, you gotta love Seddie!) **

Gunther was moving in a few days and there was nothing to do about it. Could a long distance relationship work?

_C: I don't think a long distance relationship will work. He'll probably meet a sequin and goat loving girl and they'll marry each other and have goat loving kids._

_G: Will a long distance relationship work? Nah, she's probably gonna find a hot guy who she will move on with and live happily ever after._

"Gunther? Is it possible to talk to you dad about not moving back to the old country?" CeCe looked at him with a look that says: "Please? For me?"

"I'll do my best." Gunther gave her a hug and went to class.

***The Last Chapter***

The rest of the school day passed by quickly. CeCe went home to baby-sit Flynn and Gunther ran home to talk to his dad. Or papa, as Gunther calls him.

His papa was sitting on the couch, reading his favourite book. The book's in the old country's language, of course.

Gunther sat on the sofa near him.

"Papa, I have something to tell you."

Kashlack Hessenheffer looked up from _The mystery about the murdered goat_ and saw his son doing his usual billy eyes **(Let's say that in the old country they don't have this term called 'puppy-dog' eyes. I took a goat kid instead. I checked in the internet that goat kids are also called for a billy.).**

"Son, what is it?"

"I don't want to move back to the old country."

"Why?"

"There's this girl I've met..." Before Gunther could even finish his sentence, his papa called his mama and told her why he called her. Squizza Hessenheffer became excited and took out her camcorder and focused it on her one and only son.

_G: Sheesh... I guess those are the four words that gets my mama and papa excited..._

"Anyway... Her name is CeCe. Remember the girl with red hair who Tinka and I invited in Vatalahootsit Day?"

Squizza Hessenheffer was very focused on her son. Kashlack nodded.

"Is it her? Oh my goat! For a second ago I thought that you liked the other girl Stone..." Kashlack let out a sigh of relief. "I liked CeCe better. She seemed more adventurous than Pebble."

"Uh.. Her name was Rocky. Well, CeCe likes me back and I really love her. But I'll not be able to see her again if we move back to the old country."

"Well, I guess a long distance relationship would work." Squizza butted in the conversation. Gunther told his parents of what could happen if he and CeCe had a long distance relationship. Kashlack giggled a little bit but was silenced by his wife by giving him a death glare.

"Son, we cannot cancel our move back to the old country. The main reason why we're moving back is that I'm getting the crown back."

Gunther couldn't believe his ears.

"I thought that you-"

His parents interrupted him again.

"Yes, I know. I don't know how it happened but I am going to be a queen. Gunther, you're officially the prince of our beloved kingdom. Tinka's excited to go back and my parents have passed away a long time ago so it's pretty safe for your father to be in the castle now without someone disapproving of our love."

Squizza looked lovingly at her husband's eyes. Gunther almost puked at his newly betwinkled Converse but he stopped himself.

"How about Tinka and I stays here in Chicago then? I know Tinka's not that excited. She also loves someone here. She's in love with Ty Blue. You two can rule the kingdom without us. We can still contact each other through chats, emails, phone calls, letters. Please! I really want to stay here in Chicago. And I'm really sure that Tinka also wants to stay here."

His parents looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes.

"You really love this girl, do you?" Gunther nodded. "Go for it then! Your mama and I will move back and you and Tinka can stay here."

Gunther was so happy that you couldn't find a word to describe what he feels right now. I've looked on an adjective book. Seriously, there is no word that can describe what he really feels.

"But you have to keep in touch with us. I'm sure the old country wants to be updated about the prince and princess' lives." Squizza tells him and Gunther gives both of them a hug and runs to CeCe's apartment to tell her the good news.

CeCe and Gunther shared a passionate kiss which Flynn 'accidentally' walks into. The couple felt Flynn's presence and stopped their lip lock session. Flynn smirks. He pushes the stop button and the red light on his silver camcorder disappears.

"This is gonna be great blackmail material..."

***The Last Chapter***

It has gone a week since they have been told that Gunther and Tinka could stay in Chicago. CeCe was watching TV with her boyfriend Gunther beside her.

CeCe watched the TV screen obsessively. The first scene of the episode she was waiting for was right in front of her.

It was a pretty disturbing scene to Gunther. But CeCe kept laughing her butts off and muttering "Typical Spencer…"

_It was a man around 27-28 who was trying to put his pants on which was pretty tight on him. A black haired teenage girl enters the room and sees him. She points out that those were her jeans…_

Gunther stopped watching.

_G: What the hell?_

CeCe realized what episode this was and she started jumping around like Rocky when Gary announced that Justin Starr was going to guest star.

When it was the introduction sequence of the show, CeCe rushed in her room and put on a purple shirt and her pajama pants that were red and blue stripes. It said SEDDIE with big yellow letters on her purple shirt. Then, she rushed to the kitchen and got her favorite snack when she was watching iCarly. She got fried chicken. **(To the Seddie fans: Notice the Seddie stuff I put out on those sentences!)**

She rushed right back to the couch beside Gunther who looked at her with a smile on his face. He has never seen her act so fan-girl… ish before.

After the show, CeCe was both crying and screeching and jumping around the apartment like the Easter bunny on Easter Day.

"OMG! OMG! SEDDIE IS THE BEST! NO PROTEST!" CeCe shouted.

"CeCe, quiet down! Have you _lost your mind_?" Gunther became confused when CeCe started screaming like a fan-girl when he asked her if she lost her mind.

_G: I guess those are stuff I'll never know…_

"Yes, I HAVE OFFICIALLY LOST MY MIND AND I'M PROUD OF IT!" She exclaims loudly.

"Um… Yeah, that's nice…"

"Omg, I hope that iDate Sam & Freddie comes really soon!" She said excitedly. Gunther looks horrified.

_G: Another one?_

"And I hope the last two about Seddie comes really soon too!" She continued.

_G: I. Am. So. Dead._

***The Last Chapter***

**Hey, everyone! Have you guys missed me? Or have you just missed my updates? ;)**

**Remember, I'll post my epiquel really soon, if you guys increase my reviews until I get…**

**97?**

**Remember this too, my epiquel is going to be split in 2 parts. The first part is crazy  
>and the other half is… Less crazy than the other one. But it's still<br>going to be pretty crazy.**

**Those who wants to join my contest, look at my profile and find the contest details on My Stories.**

**Bye Bye for now, bay-beez!**

**|  
>V<strong>


	7. Epiquel: Ship Warring

**Author's note: I have nothing else to do, so I'm posting my epiquel now... Hehe, I'll be in this one as a GeCe warrior... XD. This is the result of drinking 7 cans of coke.. And Adrian, Emylea and Leigha are my own made-up characters... **

**I don't have anything against TyCe shippers, but I'm loyal to my favourite pairing.**

**Warning: There's some swearing in this one, but duh... It's a Ship War!**

**-Ship Warring-**

_2 months after The GeCe Dare..._

Gunther and CeCe are out on a date. Gunther organized a picnic in the park. They were happily eating chocolate-covered strawberries when two kids in the age of twelve saw them and stared at them with a strange look on their faces. It was a mixture of shock and misery.

The first kid was a red-head like CeCe but with straight hair and purple highlights. She started to cry. Her twin , a boy with blonde hair starts to comfort her.

"Sshh... It's okay Leigha... Don't cry!" The blonde one said. Leigha looked up at him with her green eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL? THEY'RE OUT ON A DATE AND IT'S _OKAY_? NO IT'S NOT!" Leigha cried more.

CeCe and Gunther watched the kids. The redhead Leigha, was mad because they were out on a date? CeCe approached the kids with Gunther following after her.

"Why are you so angry? My boyfriend and I are only on a date." CeCe explained. This made Leigha cry more.

The blonde sighs. He takes CeCe's right hand and shakes it.

"I'm Adrian, Leigha's twin brother. She doesn't like the thought of you two dating..." He smiles sheepishly and CeCe and Gunther responses with the same smile.

"What do you mean?" Gunther asks.

"Well..." Adrian shifts uncomfortably where he stands and takes off his sister's red leather jacket.

Leigha had a white t-shirt that says "TyCe is the best! No protest!" on her shirt.

"Huh?" They asked.

"TyCe is CeCe's and Ty's couple name." Adrian explains while also taking off his red sweater and reveals a shirt similar to his sister's.

"You and Ty are meant to be together forever, CeCe!" Leigha suddenly yells making Gunther and CeCe step back.

"Okay..." Gunther says.

"Whoa... You can practically feel the awkwardness..." CeCe mumbles for herself.

"How long have you two been dating?" Demands Leigha.

"I don't know... 2 months?" Gunther answered.

An ear-piercing shriek was released and they all looked at Leigha.

"It wasn't me!" she said.

Leigha was right. It wasn't her who shrieked. It came from a girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes who was wearing a red t-shirt. It says "GeCe 4EVER!" with black glittery letters.

CeCe and Gunther noticed that Adrian suddenly had an interest of the grass and blushes for himself. Then, Leigha nudges him and he snaps back to reality.

"I have to admit that I like that girl's shirt better than yours." Gunther admitted while looking back and forth on the red shirt and the twins' shirt that was plain boring.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Have you two been dating for 2 months?" she said excitedly. A girl suddenly appeared behind the red t-shirt girl.

"Anyway.. My name is Lyzette!" Lyzette nudged the girl beside her. The other girl was wearing a similar yellow t-shirt with same glittery letters.

The other girl didn't talk. Lyzette sighed and muttered "Tsk, tsk.. Shy girls..."

Adrian smiled at her comment, but no one noticed except for the dating couple.

"Her name is Emylea.. And you spell it E-M-Y-L-E-A." Lyzette says while hugging her friend. Emylea smiles and returns the hug.

Emylea was a head shorter than Lyzette and she had raven black hair and she was wearing purple contacts.

"Emylea has always loved purple eyes. Her eyes are originally brown." Lyzette explains.

"Well, well, well... Lyzette and Emylea..." Leigha said, eyeing the girls.

"I'm guessing that GeCe is mine and CeCe's couple name..." Gunther said and all of the kids nodded.

"Adrian and Leigha, the _TyCe_ shippers.." Lyzette said the word TyCe if it was something disgusting. **(Author's note: I SERIOUSLY HAVE ****NOTHING ****AGAINST TYCE SHIPPERS!)**

"Lyzette and Emylea, the _GeCe_ shippers..." Adrian mimicked Lyzette, making Lyzette punch him.

Adrian winced in pain and saw that blood was coming from his nose. Lyzette creepy-smiles so much that even the Volturi guard Jane from Twilight would freak out.

"I have to admit that red compliments your handsome, little face." Adrian's face becomes as red as the blood coming from his nose when Lyzette said 'handsome'. " But it won't be so handsome anymore after I'm done with you." Lyzette high-fives Emylea who has a creepy smile on her face similar to Lyzette's.

Adrian looks at her in fear. Why did he love her in the first place?

"_I have __no__ idea what made him fall for Lyzette..."_ CeCe whispers in Gunther's ear.

Leigha rushes beside her twin brother and checks if he's alright. Adrian gave her a thumbs-up. Then, Leigha turned around and had a deadly look on her face.

"It's war." She said.

"Bring it on, fatso." Emylea says.

CeCe and Gunther have to admit that Leigha was a little chubby but they didn't want to be in Leigha's bad side, so they shut up and noticed that they were standing between the two duos and took some steps backwards.

"I may be fat, but you're ugly. I can diet, bitch." Leigha retorts.

Lyzette threw out some colourful words to the twins. Adrian considers changing into a GeCe fan. But he wouldn't ever admit that to his sister. Leigha would kill him and then someway resurrect him and then throw him into a giant blender and kill him again and make a friggin' Bloody Mary out of him.

"Leigha, if you're gonna act like a dick you should consider wearing a condom on your head so you can at least look like one." This sentence was the only thing CeCe heard from Lyzette since Gunther covered her ears when Lyzette was having a swear-a-thon.

Lyzette and Leigha continued swearing at each other and Gunther was still covering CeCe's ears. Gunther was amazed how many clever insults and curse words 12 year olds knew.

Emylea got tired of the girl's curse contest and shrieked.

"HEY YOU! YEAH YOU!" She pointed at Leigha. "I have a poem for you! Roses are red, violets are blue. God made Lyzette and I pretty... What the hell happened to you?"

Adrian decided to butt in the war.

" UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" Adrian yelled so the three girls shut up and looked at him.

"Really, Adrian? Now? You decide to butt in now? I was on a roll, dude." His sister complained.

Emylea threw a pebble on Adrian's head.

"Hey, Adrian. I thought you were ugly, until I met your mama." Emylea smirked and high-fived Lyzette.

"Oh... You're gonna start on 'Yo mama' jokes now?" Adrian says.

"Give me your best 'Yo mama' joke, sudsy." (**Author's note: Haha, I have ****no**** idea what 'sudsy' means...)**

Suddenly, they heard CeCe shout.

"Look out, Emylea!" CeCe warned her.

Leigha ran towards Emylea with a sword and suddenly, Emylea pulled out a sword out of nowhere in time and yelled.

"En garde!" Emylea yelled and started a sword fight.

"Hm. Looks like I'll take over Emylea's place in the 'Yo Mama' contest then..." Lyzette mumbled to herself.

"Your mama's so fat that when she fell in the forest, the loggers yelled 'TIMBER!'" Lyzette started.

"Well, your mama's so fat that she has her own zipcode." Adrian was enjoying this alone time with Lyzette, even if she didn't enjoy this the way he did. He smirks for himself and Lyzette thinks that he's challenging her.

Lyzette scoffs.

"Adrian, _your_ mama's so fat that she has to use a mattress for a tampon."

"What the heck is a tampon?"

_A: Is tampon another word for bra? Or is tampon a... Hmm, the more I wonder what a tampon is, the more I get confused..._

Lyzette could feel the heat rise up on her cheeks.

_L: He doesn't know what a tampon is? Of course he doesn't know! He's a guy! Should I tell him instead that a tampon is a bra?_

"Eh... You see, Adrian.. A tampon is a thing that you put in your vvvvv-agin-na." Before Lyzette could finish her explanation, Emylea ran past her. She started to run towards the park exit.

"RRRUUNNN! SHE HAS A FRIGGIN' GUN! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Emylea shouts and Lyzette runs off with her.

"A vagina... WHAT?" Adrian asks to himself.

Leigha came behind him. She was laughing.

"Haha, you should have seen those suckers run away. This is a fake gun! Or at least that's what my gangster friend says..." Leigha said.

"Leigha..."

"Yes?"

"What is a vagina?"

**-Ship Warring-**

CeCe and Gunther watched as Lyzette explained what a tampon was and CeCe was laughing her butt off. Gunther didn't know what a tampon was either.

They continued eating as they heard Emylea shout. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Gunther and CeCe stared at the weird scene in silence and watched when Leigha dragged Adrian out of the park, dragging him on his ears. He has probably asked something inappropriate.

"Don't you think that Adrian and Lyzette fit perfectly for each other?" Gunther asks CeCe.

"Yeah, I do. We should come up a couple name for them! I mean, they had one for us."

"Hm... How about Lyrian or Adzette?"

**-Ship Warring-**

**Hehe, the first half of the epiquel is done. Adrian, Leigha, Lyzette and Emylea  
>seemed to forget why they were even fighting in the first place.<strong>

**What did you think of my character? Actually, I don't swear that much in reality.**

**I dare you guys to answer Gunther's question. The name that gets most votes  
>will be the official couple name for Adrian and I (but this couple name thing stays<br>between us GeCe fans).**

**Lyzian or Adzette?**

**Review****s****, please!**

**|  
>V<strong>


	8. Epiquel Ending

**Author's note: *sighs sadly* Now I know how actors and actresses feel when it's the last day of shooting a movie. But this story had to end in some point. I'm really proud of myself for writing this chapter since I have never been so detail-freak... ish before. **

**I don't own Shake it Up! I'm a lazy twelve year old who likes to poke stuff (or people) with a bread stick!**

***Epiquel Ending***

_20 years after The GeCe Dare and Ship Warring..._

CeCe and Gunther Hessenheffer are both happily married to each other. Gunther was relieved and delighted that CeCe has finally given birth to.

He was relieved that he didn't need to cook crazy sometimes even inedible food that his wife craved. Her food habits during the pregnancy weren't exactly... normal.

_Flashback:_

_A 5 months pregnant CeCe woke up her husband. It was one o'clock in the morning and she craved for food._

_Gunther woke up and muttered something like: "It's one o'clock. What could she possibly crave for now?"_

"_Make me a mustard and mayonnaise smoothie. And give me a fruit that tastes like bacon, please?" _

"_There is no fruit that tastes like bacon!" He complained._

_CeCe grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a deadly look._

"_Do it!"_

_End of flashback_

There was another incident that was just as weird as the other one.

_Flashback:_

"_Sweetie, give me some bacon, will ya?" CeCe asks._

_Gunther couldn't help but obey. He opened a pack of bacon and started frying._

_G: Bye, breakfast!_

_He puts the newly fried bacon on a plate and gives them to CeCe._

"_What the hell, Hessenheffer? If I wanted fried bacon then I would have said 'Fry me some bacon.' But I didn't, right?" she suddenly exclaims._

"_So you mean that you want raw bacon?" Gunther looks disgusted._

"_No, I want a Lamborghini!" CeCe says sarcastically._

_End of flashback..._

Anyway, Cecilia Amanda Hessenheffer gave birth to three wonderful children. Two girls and one boy.

Gunther had some ideas for their names but CeCe was really hot tempered when she was pregnant. Gunther could still remember what she told him.

_CeCe and Gunther were sitting on the couch. Then, CeCe started to write names on a paper she had on her hand. Gunther liked the names but he had some names that CeCe might like._

"_CeCe, I have some ideas for the name of our baby __**(They didn't know that she had triplets)**__..."_

_Gunther didn't even finish his sentence when CeCe slapped him, hard._

"_Gunther. Kashlack. Hessenheffer." She said with gritted teeth. "I am the one who has been carrying this child for 7 fucking months, I have been eating like a whale, looking like one too and have been puking my guts out. WHO DO YOU THINK DESERVES TO NAME THIS CHILD?" _

"_Uh..." Was all he could say after her speech. "You?..." It sounded more than a question than an answer but CeCe nodded in agreement, which he was very happy for._

"_So... What colour do you want for our baby's room? White or blue?"_

_End of flashback._

But Gunther was happy for what names she picked out for them. He didn't dare to bring up the subject about that he had ideas for the names again since he didn't want CeCe to go all crazy bitch again.

He definitely didn't want her to.

***Epiquel Ending***

_33 years after The GeCe Dare and Ship Warring.._

The triplets are thirteen years old now. All of them were sitting on the couch, watching a TV show.

The eldest of the triplets, was named Vyolett Katheryn Hessenheffer. CeCe wanted to have something to do with her favourite pairing so she named her eldest daughter Vyolett **(Seddie colour is purple, I know. But I couldn't exactly name her for Purple...) **which was supposed to be spelled normally. Everyone knows that CeCe idolizes Katy Perry, so it was not so strange that she took Katheryn as Vyolett's middle name.

CeCe and Gunther started to call Vyolett for Lettie ever since she was 2 weeks old, then it developed more to something that CeCe liked much better than Lettie. When Lettie turned three, CeCe started to call her for Seddie. Everyone she knew thought that it was strange of her to nickname her eldest daughter based by a couple from a TV show. Everyone called Vyolett Katheryn Hessenheffer for Seddie ever since.

Triplet number two or the middle child, was named Alekzander Flynn Hessenheffer. He's three minutes younger than Seddie. CeCe has been always fond of the name Alexander, which was her father's name. CeCe loves her brother a lot. It's pretty obvious why she took Flynn as her only son's middle name.

It's pretty automatic that if your name is Alexander or Alexandra, your nickname is Alex. CeCe was never the one who follows the flow. She creates the flow. She nicknamed her son for Zander. Easy.

The last but not the least, Amanda Sagittarius Hessenheffer was the second daughter of CeCe and Gunther. Amanda is two minutes younger than Zander. . Since the triplets were born the 3rd of December, their zodiac sign was Sagittarius. CeCe became fond of the name and well, you can figure out the rest.

CeCe named her second daughter after herself. She'll never consider herself as an Amanda, so she let someone else get the opportunity to be one. Amanda takes the opportunity to be one, but only for seven years.

Amanda didn't get a nickname until she was seven years old. Zander and Seddie were discussing that their little sister didn't have a nickname. They came up with Mandy but Amanda just shook her head in disagreement. Then, Seddie remembered that her sister had a middle name just like her and Zander. By the age of seven, Sagittarius was pretty hard for Seddie to pronounce. But she finally figured out to pronounce it and produced a nickname for Amanda at the same time.

Seddie came up with the nickname Gigi. Amanda thought that it was the coolest nickname that someone has ever got and she still does.

Ever since that day, thanks to Seddie, she has been called for Gigi ever since.

Seddie, Zander and Gigi sat on the sofa. They were watching an old TV show called _Shake it Up Chicago_. They saw their parents as thirteen year olds. They also saw their Aunt Tinka and Aunt Rocky. The triplets inherited CeCe and Gunther's passion for dancing.

Now you're probably wondering if the triplets got Gunther's taste for fashion. No, they didn't. But they still can't resist a little sparkle in their outfits once in a while.

Every triplet has their own style.

Seddie was a skater girl, so she preferred jeans and a t-shirt. But she wore colourful t-shirts (sometimes even sparkly shirts) with cute and funny prints. Sneakers were her favourite shoes, but it doesn't kill her if she wore heels in special occasions. But she completely refuses to wear make-up. She has long and curly strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the perfect girl in the guys' eyes. She is known for always having her hair in a braid and always carrying around her skateboard.

Zander loves to flirt with girls. He likes to impress them and get their full attention which is pretty easy since he got his father's looks and his mother's eyes **(Father's looks and mother's eyes? How much Harry Potter-ish can in get?). **Zander usually wears a white polo shirt and black jeans. That was his normal attire. The accessory he was most known for was his glittery black fedora. He was irresistible to the girls.

Gigi was the girly-girl. But she refuses to wear anything pink, except for lip gloss and nail polish. Glittery shirts and jean skirts are the ones that you will find in her closet. She hates wearing heels. Ballerina flats are her favourite shoes. Like Seddie, she got long strawberry blonde hair. But she didn't get her mother's curls, so she has straight hair. She is known for owning most ballerina flats in whole Chicago.

The triplets were the most popular kids in school. The triplet's are living a happy life. They got even more happy when their parents told them that they were royal.

They have never fought or argued with each other before. Not even about a fluffy teddy bear named Sparkles (Gunther named the bear). Their motto is "All for one and one for all." They are always up to something, always doing something fun and crazy.

Just like their father and aunt. They were in their own world, but it didn't hurt them to socialize for once in a while.

Vyolett Katheryn Hessenheffer, Alekzander Flynn Hessenheffer and Amanda Sagittarius Hessenheffer are going to live their life as if it was their last. Just like what their parents did.

***Epiquel Ending***

**I just want to tell you guys right now that my school is starting on Monday so I'll only be allowed to use my laptop from Friday night to Sunday afternoon. Except on holidays and stuff like that.**

**Oh, and the official Lyzette and Adrian couple name is:**

**Thank you everyone for putting me in your favourite Author's List and putting this fanfic to your favourites! You'll find your name down here, those who put the fanfic to your favourites. ;)**

**1hopelessromantic**

**AnimeRoxx**

**BbyBella**

**BigTimeRushBabe**

**BublegumObsession**

**Camarin07**

**CrazyRainbowGurl63**

**CynicalSquid**

**cynthiaadventure108**

**Emmyrox88**

**Funnygirlash101**

**greenluvr14**

**..sensors**

**Hello Kitty 12345679**

**iheartligers**

**Jadepearl**

**Jay-JayHaven0115**

**kataragurl27**

**ki123kay**

**Man-Suz-She**

**MusicLover765**

**PolkaPizka**

**purplecrazed**

**Qwert Poiuy**

**ramy4eva211**

**SakuraKiss234**

**SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules**

**songbird'ssmile**

**TeamChanny0122**

**TeenQueen661**

**twilight-wolf-lover**

**waterangel55**

**XxREDBOOTZxX**

**Yumi1994**

**So tell me, what was your favourite line or sentence from this whole story?**

**I'll see you guys in another GeCe fanfic!  
>So long, bay-beez!<strong>

**Lyzette**

**|  
>V<strong>


End file.
